


Leave Space for the Holy Spirit

by Mouse_overlord



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Holsters, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Restraints, They're Both Switches Tho, dom!kim, sub!Harry, Все герои (особенно Гарри) прошли психотерапию!, Кинк на портупеи, Непокорный боттом-Ким, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальные неудачи, Услужливый топ-Гарри, в конце-то концов они просто мужики средних лет, и изо всех сил стараются, но их быстро преодолеют, осторожно: NSFW арт в тексте второй главы, осторожно: нецензурная лексика, связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_overlord/pseuds/Mouse_overlord
Summary: Гарри и Ким экспериментируют. Что-то получается, что-то - не очень. Секс, нежнейшая забота, дискоПеревод с английского.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave Space for the Holy Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023461) by [Lepak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepak/pseuds/Lepak). 



> Это [перевод фанфика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023461/chapters/71234589) за авторством Lepak. Пожалуйста, ставьте кудосы и ей!  
> Во второй главе - прекрасные иллюстрации от [caramujo](https://caramujotan.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art). У нее чудесные работы по диско элизиуму и не только, поэтому тоже не скупитесь на лайки
> 
> Я придерживаюсь позиции "если контента нет - создай", поэтому впервые в жизни взялась за переводы. Разумеется, перевод не идентичен оригинальному тексту. Я старалась адаптировать идиомы и игры слов и просто сделать текст более удобоваримым с точки зрения русского языка. Я не профессиональная переводчица, поэтому, если у вас будут какие-то комментарии по улучшению перевода, смело пишите их!
> 
> Перевод теперь выложен и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10415666/26802716

Гарри держит руки за спиной. Галстук обвивается вокруг его скрещенных запястий, и Ким плотно затягивает узел.

\- Не слишком туго? - спрашивает Ким, поглаживая руки Гарри.

Гарри пытается высвободиться. Все еще есть немного пространства для маневра, но избавиться от галстука не получается.

\- Нормально. Хотя, возможно, тебе придется меня развязать.

\- Разумеется, - Ким тут же ослабляет узел. - Ничего страшного, если тебе некомфортно быть связанным.

\- Что? Нет, все в порядке, правда. Я хочу попробовать, - Гарри оглядывается через плечо. - Мы забыли снять с меня портупею с кобурой.

Его напарник замолкает, пальцы застывают на запястьях Гарри. Он прочищает горло. 

\- Я не забыл, - тихо говорит он.

Кончики его ушей розовеют, и Гарри понимает, чего ему хочется. 

\- О. Тогда оставим как есть.

Ким вновь затягивает узел. 

\- Если будет давить, или станет больно, или руки онемеют, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Не делай ничего через силу.

Гарри кивает. Это уже не первый раз, когда они пробуют что-то новое. Секс в Кинеме был невероятно жарким, а вот на работе скорее жалким. Слизывая с друг друга сливки они только запачкали все вокруг и в итоге никакого удовольствия не получили. А когда Гарри попытался сыграть роль преступника, который сделает _все_ , _что угодно,_ чтобы избежать ареста, Ким просто разразился истерическим смехом, полностью лишившись самообладания. Но наконец они нащупали ту грань отношений, которая понравилась им обоим: Ким берет инициативу в свои руки — часто твердо, почти категорически - но всегда спрашивает согласия Гарри. И Гарри всегда соглашается, потому что, когда к тебе так трепетно относятся, можно отдать себя другому человеку целиком. Безбоязненно.

Ким целует Гарри в плечо, рядом с перекрестьем его портупеи. 

\- С тобой точно все в порядке?

\- Ага, - говорит Гарри, улыбаясь. - Давай уже перейдем ко всяким извращениям.

Ким усмехается, тихо и хрипло, и шлепает Гарри по заднице. 

\- Ложись, - приказывает он, дергая Гарри за кожаные ремни.

Первое, что делает Ким после того, как толкает Гарри обратно на подушки, - осторожно вытаскивает из кобуры 9-миллиметровый "Вилье" и убирает его в тумбочку. Затем он опускается на колени между ног Гарри и целует его, проводя пальцами в перчатках по его груди и расстегивая пуговицы рубашки.

\- Тебе удобно? - спрашивает он, скользя руками по ребрам Гарри.

Гарри слегка дрожит. Кожа Кима гораздо прохладнее его собственной. 

\- Дай мне немного распрямиться. Спина протестует.

Ким отстраняется, и Гарри садится, ослабляя давление на связанные запястья. Ким складывает подушки позади него, у изголовья кровати, и Гарри слегка приподнимается, чтобы тут же плюхнуться обратно, но уже в более комфортное полусидячее положение.

\- Так лучше?

\- Намного. На чем мы остановились?

Ким снова целует его, рывком вытаскивает ремень из брюк Гарри, и тот со звоном летит на пол. Гарри приподнимает бедра, чтобы освободиться от брюк и боксеров, и ждет, что Ким снова коснется его, проведет рукой в перчатке вниз по животу, по дорожке волос, или без прелюдий раздвинет бедра и вылижет его задницу горячим языком.

Но его напарник не делает ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он садится, подогнув под себя ноги — все еще полностью одетый, за исключением рыжей куртки, висящей на двери спальни — и пристально смотрит на него, задержавшись взглядом на ремнях, стягивающих его широкие плечи и обрамляющих голую грудь. Гарри наблюдает за его взглядом. Выражение лица Кима, как всегда, невозмутимое, как будто он просматривает свои заметки или полирует царапину на Кинеме, и единственное, что его выдает, - выпуклость на брюках. Судя по ее размеру, он _очень_ возбужден.

Гарри удивляется, насколько эта мысль заводит _его самого_. Он раздвигает ноги шире и сгибает колено, чтобы Ким мог лучше видеть его утолщающийся член.

Уголок губ Кима изгибается в полуулыбке. 

\- Совсем стыд потерял, - говорит он и скрещивает руки на груди.

Гарри ухмыляется. 

\- Тебе это нравится.

\- Да, - Ким задумчиво проводит костяшками пальцев по своему щетинистому подбородку. - Пожалуй, я трахну тебя в рот.

Гарри послушно открывает рот, когда большой палец прижимается к его нижней губе. Он обхватывает палец губами, ощущая языком гладкую кожу, и поднимает глаза на Кима. Ким наблюдает за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он вытаскивает палец изо рта Гарри и целует его. Жадно и пошло. Его рука скользит вниз по груди Гарри, находит сосок и касается его, влажный большой палец обводит ареолу, и Гарри дрожит от этого прикосновения.

\- Или я просто трахну тебя, - говорит Ким, ущипнув его за сосок. – А чего бы ты хотел?

\- И того, и другого, - выпаливает Гарри и чувствует, что краснеет.

Ким поднимает бровь, по-видимому, очарованный этим неловким признанием. 

\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - говорит он, и его рука ползет все ниже и ниже, а затем обхватывает член Гарри.

Гарри не нужно много времени, чтобы начать просить, _умолять_ Кима трахнуть его. Ким двигает рукой вверх и вниз именно в таком темпе, чтобы заставить его хотеть большего. Но большего ему пока что не позволено. Гарри считает, что это просто _невыносимо._

\- Господи, пожалуйста, - хнычет Гарри.

\- Что «пожалуйста»? - интересуется Ким, наблюдая, как Гарри кусает нижнюю губу.

\- Все, что угодно, только ... — его дыхание прерывается, когда Ким немного ускоряет движения. - Просто трахни меня, ну давай же.

\- Нет.

\- Я сделаю все, что угодно. Все, что захочешь.

Ким наклоняется так близко, что его рот находится буквально в паре сантиметрах от рта Гарри. 

\- Например?

\- Я позволю тебе трахнуть меня.

\- Я _уже_ собираюсь это сделать.

\- Ты _точно_ собираешься это сделать? - Гарри пытается встать, но рука в перчатке хватает его за бедро и усаживает на место. - Ты _собираешься_ меня трахнуть?

Бровь Кима снова выгибается дугой. 

\- И _это_ называется методикой допроса легендарного «копа-открывашки»?

Он поглаживает яйца Гарри, и тот почти подпрыгивает на кровати.

Ким стягивает перчатку и укладывает Гарри на живот, подложив пару подушек ему под бедра. Целуя слегка выступающий копчик Гарри, Ким обводит его задний проход смазанным большим пальцем, и медленно вводит скользкий палец внутрь. Гарри сжимает кулаки, все еще связанные за спиной, и просит еще один.

\- Будь терпеливее, - говорит Ким, вытягивая наружу палец до последней фаланги, а затем вводя его обратно. Гарри стонет, прижавшись правой щекой к матрасу. Этого недостаточно, но приходится подчиниться.

Ким растягивает его невыносимо медленно. Он закатывает рубашку на спине Гарри, проводит рукой в перчатке по раскрасневшейся коже. Когда Ким добавляет второй палец и касается простаты, Гарри начинает бессвязно бормотать. Когда он вставляет третий палец и прекращает двигаться, Гарри почти готов расплакаться, и сам насаживается на руку Кима, умоляя его начать снова.

Ким сжимает ремни его портупеи, приказывая остановиться. Гарри замирает, тяжело дыша. Он стоит неподвижно, широко расставив бедра и задрав задницу вверх. Член пульсирует между ног. 

Он ждет нового приказа Кима.

Приказ не заставляет себя долго ждать. 

\- Потрись об подушку, - говорит Ким тихим и ровным голосом, но по спине Гарри пробегает дрожь. Гарри опускает бедра и начинает возбужденно возиться, но ремни вокруг его плеч снова натягиваются, и у самого уха звучит голос Кима:

\- Медленно, - говорит он. - Позволь мне насладиться зрелищем.

Гарри судорожно вздыхает и следует инструкциям. Его член скользит по ткани — слишком медленно, _недостаточно, никогда недостаточно_ — но он чувствует, как пальцы Кима снова двигаются в его заднице, и это почти приносит облегчение. Почти.

\- Хороший мальчик, - почти мурлычет Ким, и похвала будто идет прямо к члену Гарри. Он оглядывается на Кима через плечо и неуверенно улыбается ему, когда тот откидывается на подушку.

\- Такой хороший мальчик, - говорит Ким, и на этот раз его голос дрожит. Он едва держит себя в руках. Но он все еще одет. Почему он _до сих пор_ одет? Но, прежде чем Гарри успевает попросить его хотя бы снять майку, Ким поворачивает пальцы внутри него, и удовольствие волной проходит через тело Гарри.

Ким склоняется над ним, чувствуя, как спина покрывается потом. Гарри скулит, когда пальцы внутри снова поворачиваются, но рука в перчатке закрывает ему рот.

\- Ты был просто великолепен. Такой терпеливый, - губы шевелятся возле уха. - Все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

\- Пожалуйста, - сдавленно стонет Гарри. - Пожалуйста, ох, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Ким убирает пальцы, и Гарри стонет, внезапно почувствовав себя опустошенным.

\- Какой ты громкий, - усмехается Ким и щипает Гарри за задницу. - Подожди.

Гарри покорно утыкается лицом в простыни. Он слышит, как расстегивается ширинка брюк и как влажно скользит рука по смазанному члену. Прогибается матрас, когда Ким забирается обратно и устраивается между его ног.

\- Готов?

Гарри неразборчиво мычит что-то согласное в ответ.

Он буквально всхлипывает, когда Ким, придерживая рукой член, наконец входит в него.

Ким замирает. 

\- Ты в порядке? – его голос звучит встревоженно.

\- В экстазе. На седьмом небе от счастья. - Гарри оглядывается на своего напарника. - Пожалуйста, трахни меня _сейчас же_ , или я умру.

Ким наклоняется, чтобы глубоко поцеловать его и одним толчком входит до упора. Гарри закрывает глаза, застонав.

Перчатка вновь закрывает ему рот, заглушая непристойные звуки, которые он издает. 

\- Ты разбудишь соседей, - шепчет Ким, продолжая ритмично двигаться. - Тебе нравится, когда я тебя трахаю?

Гарри кивает, потому что, срань господня, как он вообще мог жить без этой наполненности, без этого ощущения Кима внутри него?

\- Сильнее, - всхлипывает он в перчатку.

Ким толкается глубже, и Гарри вскрикивает. Кончик пальца скользит по его губам. Он ощущает вкус соли и кожи.

\- Вот так?

Гарри подается назад, прося Кима сделать так еще раз. Он подчиняется, резко двигая бедрами вперед и погружая второй палец в рот Гарри, касаясь его языка. Гарри облизывает его пальцы, напрягает губы, чувствуя, как они скользят внутрь и наружу.

- _Хороший_ мальчик, - шепчет Ким, гладя его по волосам. В его голосе слышится улыбка. - Мне даже не нужно было тебе приказывать, - сильным толчком он вдавливает Гарри в матрас, слушая, как тот стонет, не прекращая посасывать его пальцы.

Их выдержки хватает ненадолго. Ким задает темп, его свободная рука сжимает скрещенные ремни портупеи и тянет Гарри вверх и обратно на свой член. Гарри чувствует шорох брюк Кима сзади на своих бедрах — почему он _до сих_ пор не снял одежду? Но эта мысль заглушается жаром, зарождающимся в основании его позвоночника, в груди, повсюду, и другая лихорадочная мысль вытесняет все прочие.

Он стряхивает руку, прикрывающую его рот. 

\- Ч-черт, - бормочет он, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова. - Дерни меня за волосы. Потяни за волосы, Ким, пожалуйста, потяни, _блядь…_

Ким обхватывает его затылок, зарывается пальцами в волосы и _дергает._

Гарри кончает, заливая подушку спермой. Он чувствует, как член Кима пульсирует внутри него. Последним движением Ким толкает их тела вперед, все еще сжимая в руке ремень портупеи, а затем падает Гарри на спину. Они лежат так с минуту, потные, тяжело дыша, пока Ким не садится обратно и не начинает развязывать узел на запястьях Гарри.

\- Ким? – зовет его Гарри, как только снова получает способность к высшей нервной деятельности.

Ким снимает галстук с его запястий и стягивает с него портупею:

\- Да?

\- А почему ты не снял штаны?

\- Не хотел тратить на это время.

\- А сейчас еще не поздно их снять?

Ким стягивает с него промокшую рубашку, садится на него верхом и начинает массировать его плечи, возвращая чувствительность рукам Гарри.

\- Нам в любом случае нужно постирать все постельное белье. И одежду заодно.

\- Ага, - говорит Гарри, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. – Мы тут все разъебали. Особенно меня. Я максимально разъебан. Неебаться как разъебан.

Ким встает и тянет его за руку, заставляя перекатиться на спину. 

\- Понравилось?

\- О, черт возьми, да. Пожалуй, я даже не против повторить. Только не прямо сейчас, завтра мне еще пригодится способность ходить.

Его напарник улыбается и нежно целует его. 

\- Я тоже не осилю второй заход, - он позволяет Гарри наконец раздеть себя и сгрести в объятья, и кладет голову ему на грудь.

Гарри гладит его по бокам, проводя пальцами по выступающим из-под мышц ребрам. — Значит, ты снова оставишь меня в одной портупее?

\- Да, - тут же отвечает Ким и замолкает. - Хм. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.

\- Абсолютно точно, - ухмыляется Гарри. - Ты тоже должен надеть свою. Мы должны помериться крутостью.

Ким смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

— Только если ради этого, - говорит он и целует Гарри в подбородок.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: в тексте будут довольно жаркие пикчи, поэтому лучше читайте главу там, где не будет посторонних глаз

Гарри запирает за ними дверь. Ким уже сбросил куртку и приближается с таким выражением лица, как будто собирается съесть Гарри живьем. Он толкает Гарри к стене, чуть не уронив все висящие на ней фотографии.

\- Ты… Ты просто _издеваешься_. Я не могу работать, когда ты _настолько_ настойчиво пытаешься меня отвлечь.

Гарри ухмыляется. Он знает, что делает. В эту игру они играют уже несколько недель: Гарри пытается вывести напарника из себя, а Ким отказывает ему в этом удовольствии. - Я хорошо себя вел!

— Это _нихрена_ не так, - Ким наклоняется ближе, его голос похож на рычание, низкое и опасное, как рев мотора его Кинемы. —То, как ты развалился на стуле, расстегивая рубашку, было _абсолютно_ _неприемлимо_.

\- Лето же. Мне было жарко.

\- А то, как ты постоянно терся об мое бедро?

\- Я просто разминал ноги.

\- _А банан_?

\- В нем много клетчатки, это полезно.

\- Я _вел_ _машину_ , - шипит Ким, - и чуть не врезался в забор.

Он вдруг набрасывается на Гарри с поцелуем, засовывая язык ему в рот. Развязка игры всегда предсказуема: Ким железной хваткой удерживает самоконтроль, а Гарри разрешает уложить себя на спину или толкнуть на кровать или диван и затрахать себя до полусмерти. Ким всегда побеждает, даже в «Сюзеренитете» он каждый раз в пух и прах разбивает Гарри. Ему нравится. Им обоим нравится. И многократные проигрыши не мешают Гарри пытаться снова и снова.

Ким хватает Гарри за волосы и дергает его голову назад, прерывая поцелуй. Он с бесстрастным лицом наблюдает, как Гарри скулит и ждет приказа раздеться и потрогать себя или встать на колени и открыть рот.

\- Трахни меня.

Гарри моргает. Это что-то новенькое. Он уже трахал Кима раньше, или, вернее, Ким _разрешал_ _ему_ трахнуть себя, но напарник всегда диктовал позицию и темп. 

– Точно не хочешь прокатиться на мне?

Ким отрицательно качает головой. Он ослабляет хватку на волосах Гарри и вместо этого обвивает руками его шею. - Трахни меня так же, как я тебя, - говорит он, всем телом прижимаясь к телу Гарри.

 _Это_ заставляет член Гарри дернуться. 

\- Неужели?

\- Только если ты сам этого хочешь.

\- Черт возьми, да! – К его лицу приливает кровь. - Я хотел сказать... да. Я хочу, черт возьми. 

И Гарри целует его, чтобы Ким снова не отвлекся на разговор. Его руки скользят по пояснице Кима, ласкают бедра. То, какой Ким _изящный,_ даже _хрупкий,_ всегда удивляло Гарри, потому что его _крутая_ одежда, осанка и абсолютная власть, которую он излучал, делали его гораздо крупнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Гарри мог обхватить его одной рукой. Или поднять его.

Ким кладет одну руку Гарри на его затылок и сжимает пальцы, прося, чтобы он взял инициативу в свои руки. Гарри крепче прижимает его к себе, наблюдая, как учащается дыхание Кима и дергается кадык. Это _определенно_ что-то новенькое.

Он склоняется над ним. 

\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

Ким встречается с ним взглядом и с вызовом приподнимает бровь. 

– Ты этого не сделаешь.

Гарри тут же отступает, опустив руки.

\- Что? - говорит Ким, растерянно замерев возле двери.

\- А?

\- Что-то не так?

\- Я думал _, с тобой_ _что-то не так_ _._

\- Нет, - Ким подходит ближе и разглаживает зеленые лацканы диско-пиджака Гарри. - Но, если что-то будет не так, я скажу.

\- Так ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Ким целует его. 

\- М-м, - говорит он, отступая, - Но тебе придется потрудиться.

Что-то в изгибе его губ посылает тепло, скапливающееся в животе Гарри. 

\- В моей памяти сохранился секс только с одним человеком — с тобой, так что тебе придется быть более конкретным.

\- Используй свою силу убеждения, детектив, - Ким сжимает бицепс Гарри. – На все сто.

Гарри осознает, что он на полголовы выше и на несколько весовых категорий тяжелее Кима, и он мог бы использовать это в своих интересах. Он делает шаг обратно к стене и прижимает к ней Кима, положив руку ему на грудь и надавив большим пальцем на выемку между ключиц. Его напарник спокойно смотрит на него, но его с головой выдает пульс и выражение темных глаз — в них плещутся предвкушение и желание.

Гарри наваливается на Кима всем своим весом, прижимая его к холодному бетону стены, и снова склоняется над ним.

\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

\- Ты этого _не_ сделаешь.

\- Еще как сделаю, - выдыхает он над шеей Кима, задевая кожу зубами. - Я сотру эту ухмылку с твоего лица.

Взгляд Кима устремляется в угол комнаты:

– Ну попробуй.

Гарри сминает его тонкую майку. Ким позволяет, молча наблюдая. Гарри не совсем уверен, чего хочет его напарник, но, когда он тянет его за сосок и перекатывает другой между пальцами, он чувствует, как член Кима твердеет у его бедра. Гарри решает, что, кажется, идет верным путем.

Его внимание привлекает кожаная портупея с кобурой. Может быть, ему следует взять пример с Кима… Он хватается за ремень портупеи и отходит от стены, таща за собой другого мужчину.

Ким напрягается и пытается вырваться:

\- Что ты…

\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя в рот, - говорит Гарри, рывком ставя его на колени.

\- Перестань.

Гарри тут же отпускает его, и Ким оседает на пятки. Он тяжело дышит, зажмурив глаза и пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Извини, - говорит Гарри, опускаясь на колени рядом. В голосе слышно волнение. - Я перегнул палку? 

Он трогает Кима за плечо. Ким отстраняется. 

\- Минуту. Пожалуйста.

Гарри приносит стакан воды и ставит его на пол, но Ким лишь отмахивается. Гарри снова опускается на колени, мысленно проклиная себя.

\- Надо было сначала спросить, - говорит он.

Ким поправляет очки, не отрывая глаз от пола:

\- Все в порядке, - медленно произносит он. - Я не знал, что мне такое не нравится. Может, дело в портупее…

\- Извини. Я действительно не знал, что делать. Этого больше не повторится.

Ким смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

\- Сказать по правде... - он замолкает и отводит взгляд. - Я тоже не знал. Я думал, что получу от этого больше удовольствия, - он неловко обхватывает себя руками.

Гарри тянется к нему. 

\- Давай просто забьем на это, - говорит он, касаясь колена Кима. - Приготовим ужин и послушаем комментарии гонок на мотокаретах. Может быть, этот придурок Луи Квин взорвется еще до старта.

\- Вместе с идеально сконструированной и улучшенной турбонаддувным двигателем мотокаретой? И вместе с огромной пит-командой и прилетевшим из Сюр-Ля-Кле спонсором? - Ким одаривает его полуулыбкой. - Надеюсь, так и будет. Он это заслужил.

Гарри улыбается в ответ и помогает Киму подняться. Но когда он подходит к радио, Ким обхватывает его руками за талию и заключает в объятия. Гарри кладет руки ему на плечи. Гладит его мягкие короткие волосы на затылке, чувствуя, как он расслабляется.

Он его любит. Очень, очень, очень любит. Даже если он опять потеряет память, он все равно вспомнит. Есть вещи более постоянные, чем память.

\- Попробуем снова? - бормочет Ким, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

\- Бог любит троицу, верно?

Они целуются, слегка покачиваясь посреди комнаты. Рука Кима проскальзывает в задний карман брюк Гарри и впивается пальцами в его ягодицу. Гарри хватает Кима за волосы и запрокидывает его голову, прижимая губы к изгибу его челюсти, а затем к пульсирующей рядом артерии, тепло бьющейся под кожей.

\- Все нормально? - спрашивает он.

\- Да.

Гарри снова целует его в шею. 

\- Что тебе понравилось в прошлый раз?

\- Когда ты пригвоздил меня к стене.

Гарри толкает его назад, вжимая бедро ему между ног. 

— Вот так?

В уголках губ его напарника мелькает улыбка. 

\- Ты способен на большее.

Гарри хватает запястья Кима и прижимает их к стене у него над головой.

– Как тебе такое?

\- Уже лучше, - он приподнимает подбородок. - А теперь поцелуй меня.

Гарри наклоняется, сокращая расстояние между ними, но в последнюю секунду отстраняется. 

\- Здесь приказы отдаю я.

Бровь Кима знакомо приподнимается, и Гарри понимает, что все сделал правильно. 

\- Почему Вы думаете, что я им подчинюсь, _офицер_? 

\- У меня есть способы тебя заставить, - он накрывает ладонью промежность Кима, слушая, как тот резко выдыхает воздух. - Целый набор методов убеждения, целый _арсенал_ , - и целует его.

На этот раз все идет гораздо лучше. Гарри гладит его член через брюки, и Ким с энтузиазмом отвечает, дергаясь в руках Гарри, требуя большего. Вместо этого Гарри разворачивает его лицом к стене, расстегивает ремень и просовывает руку под резинку его трусов. Он сжимает пальцы, чувствуя, как трепещет в груди дыхание Кима.

\- Пойду принесу всяких полезных штучек, - говорит Гарри и целует его в затылок. - Подожди здесь.

Он идет в спальню, берет смазку, затем сбрасывает пиджак и кобуру, оставляя то и другое на матрасе. Когда он возвращается, Ким стоит как приказано — руки сложены за спиной, лоб прижат к стене, брюки приспущены, оголяя изгиб поясницы. Прекрасное зрелище.

Ким чувствует его внимательный взгляд. Он выгибает спину. Дразнит.

Гарри ухмыляется. 

\- Соскучился? - говорит он, стягивая брюки Кима еще ниже.

\- Наслаждался тишиной, - говорит Ким. Его дыхание сбивается, когда Гарри проводит скользким пальцем между его ягодиц и вводит кончик внутрь.

\- Ты ужасно врешь.

\- А ты ужасно дразнишься.

\- Я очень внимательный любовник, - Гарри отводит руку и добавляет на нее еще немного смазки. - Не могу себе позволить спешить с подготовкой.

— Это ведь месть, не так ли?

Он сжимает запястья Кима, удерживая его крепче:

\- Один человек как-то сказал мне, что я должен быть _терпеливым_ , - говорит Гарри и вводит палец внутрь.

Он не торопится, запоминая каждую эмоцию, мелькающую на лице его партнера. Складка между бровями Кима углубляется, когда Гарри толкается слишком сильно, но разглаживается, когда Гарри сбавляет обороты, и его губы приоткрываются, когда Гарри находит правильный угол. Ким держит себя под контролем, чуть громче вздыхая только тогда, когда в него входит второй палец. Но когда он закрывает глаза и подается бедрами назад, Гарри понимает, что с каждым его движением Ким теряет контроль. Гарри хочет узнать, _что будет,_ когда это произойдет.

Он отводит руку. 

\- Еще один?

\- Я не собираюсь тебя умолять.

Гарри гладит по самому краю вход в его тело, наблюдая, как Ким дрожит. 

\- А если я именно этого и хочу?

Уголки губ Кима приподнимаются, и Гарри понимает, что они все еще играют в эту игру.

\- Тогда _заставь_ меня.

Гарри засовывает внутрь три пальца, заставляя Кима шумно выдохнуть.

Осторожно, методично Гарри растягивает его - сначала руками, потом языком. Гарри зарывается лицом между ягодиц Кима, лижет вверх и вниз, а потом обхватывает рукой его член, все еще зажатый во влажных от пота и предэякулята трусах. Ким ругается сквозь зубы, а Гарри ухмыляется и опускается все ниже, проводя носом по волосам между его ног.

Он запечатлевает там поцелуй. 

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я уже говорил тебе.

Он проводит губами по внутренней стороне бедра Кима, чувствуя, как тот дрожит. 

\- Говорил мне что?

\- Сам знаешь что.

\- О нет, Ким, я снова потерял память! Тебе придется рассказать мне все заново.

\- Я не повторяюсь.

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

\- Как хочешь, - говорит он и втягивает в рот его яйца.

Ким царапает стену, ругаясь все громче. Гарри шевелит языком и отстраняется с _причмокиванием_. Встав, он вновь скользнул пальцами обратно в Кима, заставляя того содрогнуться. Он уже едва держится, Гарри в этом уверен. Но он все еще не утратил контроль, все еще не отпустил себя. Пока что.

Он ерошит редкие волосы на груди Кима, теребит сосок, а затем щиплет его и слышит, как Ким давится всхлипом и сам толкается навстречу его руке, горячо и крепко обхватывая пальцы. Гарри мог бы трахнуть его прямо сейчас. Прижать его лицом к полу в двух шагах от входной двери, даже не до конца раздев, и трахать так, будто они дикие звери во время гона. Но это уже не игра. Ким что-то скрывает, намеренно, и хочет, чтобы Гарри разгадал его тайну.

Он вытаскивает пальцы. Прижимает губы к изгибу шеи Кима, прямо под его ухом. 

\- Снимай свою одежду.

Ким подчиняется. Сбросив ботинки, он нагибается, чтобы стянуть брюки и трусы одним махом. Гарри следует его примеру, стягивая свои диско-штаны вниз по бедрам. Обнажившись, они какое-то время любуются друг другом, пока Ким не проводит руками по груди Гарри.

\- Я вижу, ты не снял свои носки, - говорит он, когда Гарри притягивает его ближе.

\- А _ты_ не снял перчатки.

Ким целует его, гладя его по лицу, и чуть отстранившись, шепчет на ухо Гарри: - Надо же чем-то затыкать тебе рот.

Гарри разворачивает Кима и толкает его обратно к стене, потираясь членом об его бледную задницу. 

\- Хочешь его?

\- Просто сделай это уже.

Гарри продолжает тереться о него. 

\- Это не то, что я хотел услышать.

Ким раздраженно рычит и тянется к своему члену, но Гарри перехватывает его руки и снова прижимает их к стене над его головой.

\- Нет.

\- Это невыносимо, - выдыхает Ким сквозь зубы.

\- Скажи это.

Ким извивается перед ним, пытаясь прижаться теснее. 

\- Это.

Гарри выдавливает еще немного смазки на свой член и отбрасывает бутылочку. 

\- Тогда я сам разберусь, - говорит он, поглаживая Ким между ягодиц. Он протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить его член, и начинает поглаживать. – Кончу тебе на спину, а потом предоставлю тебя самому себе

Ким прижимается лицом к его руке. Гарри проводит большим пальцем по головке его члена, тянет за мочку уха и смотрит, как Ким кусает губы, стараясь сдержать стон.

\- А что ты скажешь на это? - Шепчет Гарри, жарко дыша в ухо Кима. Он перестает гладить и сжимать его член. - Мне _не_ _нужно_ тебя трахать.

Ким что-то бормочет приглушенным голосом.

\- Что-что?

Ким поднимает голову, его уши полыхают от смущения. 

\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, _кто_?

\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня, _детектив_.

\- Повтори-ка еще раз.

\- Пожалуйста, _трахните меня, детектив_.

Гарри сгибает колени. 

\- Еще разок.

— Пожалуйста, трахните м… - и он задыхается, когда Гарри входит в него целиком.

Гарри замирает. Он чувствует, как Ким тяжело дышит под ним, румянец разливается по его плечам и верхней части спины, розовый и теплый. Гарри обхватывает его рукой и гладит мягкий живот.

\- Все хорошо?

Ким кивает и подается бедрами назад. 

– Продолжай.

Гарри целует его в щеку, толкается внутрь еще раз и вдруг выходит.

\- Какого _хрена…_ \- Ким поворачивается и в ярости смотрит на него. — Что ты...

Его глаза расширяются, когда Гарри разворачивает его, подхватывает руками под бедра и поднимает. Он судорожно хватается за плечи Гарри и ударяется спиной об стену. Из горла вырывается дрожащий стон, когда Гарри снова входит в него.

Гарри слегка ослабляет хватку, наблюдая, как безвольно приоткрывается рот его напарника. 

\- Все в порядке?

Ким молча кивает, прерывисто дыша и прижимаясь к нему. 

\- Пожалуйста, детектив.

Гарри уже знает, чего Ким хочет, и двигается, подкидывая его с каждым толчком. Ким скрещивает лодыжки на копчике Гарри и повисает на нем, стараясь заглушить рвущиеся из него звуки. Его самообладание трещит по швам. Гарри ускоряет темп, чувствуя, как _прекрасно_ Ким сжимается вокруг него, и мысленно повторяет список правил РГМ, пытаясь отдалить оргазм.

Ему все труднее сдерживаться, но он _должен_. Потому что Ким — плотно обхвативший бедрами талию Гарри, вцепившийся пальцами ему в волосы — доверился ему: решил наконец перестать контролировать все на свете и хоть ненадолго забыться.

Гарри целует его, жестко и небрежно, сдвигая очки набок. 

\- Дай мне посмотреть.

\- На что? - Киму с трудом удается выдохнуть.

\- На тебя, - он слегка вращает бедрами, и пальцы ног Кима поджимаются. – Расслабься наконец.

— Продолжай... - он вскрикивает, когда Гарри проезжается по простате. — Вот так! Еще…

Гарри снова с толчком входит в него. И снова. На третьем Ким кончает, и имя Гарри срывается с его губ.

* * *

Утренний свет льется в окно. Гарри сидит возле него, намазывая маслом тост, и улыбается, когда его напарник присоединяется к нему за столом. - Привет.

\- Доброе утро, - Ким кладет подушку на стул и осторожно опускается на нее. - Спасибо, - говорит он, когда Гарри ставит перед ним кружку с дымящимся кофе. - Передай молоко, пожалуйста.

Гарри тяжело поднимается и ковыляет к холодильнику, морщась и держась за поясницу. Он снова садится с _протяжным «уф-ф»_ _и_ протягивает пакет молока Киму. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Убито. А ты?

\- Так же.

\- Спина?

\- А еще бедра и икры.

Ким кивает и помешивает свой кофе, опершись локтями на стол и стараясь не двигаться слишком резко. 

\- Мы на пару десятков лет старше чем нужно, чтобы так трахаться.

\- Да ладно тебе, я в самом расцвете сил. Пока что, - он пододвигает к Киму тарелку с тостами. – Это было охренеть как горячо.

\- Лучший трах за всю мою жизнь. Но если мы это повторим, я точно что-нибудь сломаю.

\- Ч-черт, согласен. Давай сузим число доступных мест до кровати. И до дивана. До чего-нибудь с поддержкой спины.

\- Да, было бы неплохо, - Ким потягивает свой кофе и поднимает бровь, небольшая улыбка выглядывает из-за края его кружки. — Значит, Кинема все еще в игре?

Гарри помнит, что они делали в кабине. 

\- Совершенно верно. На сто процентов - да. Но не сегодня.

\- Не сегодня, - соглашается Ким, ерзая на подушке и морщась. - На следующей неделе?

Гарри тянется через стол к руке напарника. 

\- На следующей неделе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы не представляете, насколько хорни я была, когда читала этот фик в 3 утра в машинном переводе. В итоге на перевод я потратила 2 дня и не пожалела об этом ни секунды. Надеюсь, вам тоже было горячо и умилительно.  
> Не забудьте одарить кудосами автора [оригинального фанфика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023461/chapters/71234589) и оставить тонну лайков на тамблере [caramujo](https://caramujotan.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
